


Blood on the Counter

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Everyone Needs A Hug, Just to be safe, Sad, Self-Harm, child stanford, child stanley, just a brief look at an event from their childhood, sorta - Freeform, stanford needs a hug, stanley is a good brother, stanley needs a hug, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood in the living room, panting for breath. He didn't know where to go. He had to find Stanford. </p>
<p>He had to. </p>
<p>The sound of a crash and glass breaking had Stanley running again to the kitchen. He burst through the door and there was Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Counter

Stanley was running. He had never been so scared in his whole entire life. 

Stanford had run away. Which, admittedly, Stanley could understand given the situation, he just wished he could find his brother. They were going to be late for school, which is how Stanley knew something was wrong; Stanford never missed school for anything. 

He just hoped Stanford was back at home. 

Stanley burst through the front door and saw no one, he wished his parents were there.

He stood in the living room, panting for breath. He didn't know where to go. He had to find Stanford. He had to. 

The sound of a crash and glass breaking had Stanley running again to the kitchen. He burst through the door and there was Stanford. 

Stanford's hand was on the counter and he was crying as he held the knife over his extra finger and oh god there was blood. 

Stanley didn't even think as he leapt forward and ripped the knife from Stanford's grasp, throwing it far, far away. Then Stanford was crying and collapsing to his knees as they could no longer hold him up. He had his injured hand held close to his chest. Stanley gathered his brother up close to his chest. 

"It's okay," Stanley said, rocking them gently.

"I'm... a freak." Stanford gasped through his tears. 

"No, no, no," Stanley whispered, "You're not a freak." 

"I am. You heard those guys. They were right." 

"Don't listen to those jerks," Stanley said, a bit helplessly, he had no idea what to say, what to do, to convince his brother otherwise. 

"Then why am I like this?" Stanford yelled, pulling himself out of Stanley's grasp. He turned to face his twin brother, tears pouring down his cheeks as he yelled out his anguish, "And I don't just mean my extra fingers, like that wasn't enough! It's my brain, I'm a freak on the inside and out."

"You are not-"

Stanford cut him off, hand raising to grasp at his hair, "I see everything! I have every thought racing through my brain at the same time. It never shuts up, there's always noise, and I can't help it! Everyone knows how different I am, and there is no way for any of that to change." He collapsed to his knees again, crying into his hands. 

Stanley crawled toward his brother, gathering him close once again, "They don't matter. The rest of the world doesn't matter. They're all... trapped in their way of thinking. I promise you Stanford, you are the most important thing to me, and nothing will ever change that. You hear me?"

Slowly, Stanford nodded, tears still leaking into Stanley's shirt.

"All we need is each other, and we'll always be together. I promise you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> the-sanity-of-insanity


End file.
